mes vacances chez
by camidrena
Summary: one short. partit de chez lui après s'être disputé avec son père, Drago doit passer le reste de ses vacances au Terrier.


Mes vacances chez… 

En rentrant chez moi pour les vacances, je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. Mon père, furieux de mes notes qu'il voudrait voir supérieur et heureux de pouvoir passer deux mois avec son fils. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'enchante guère.

Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, il m'initie à la magie noire, dans l'espoir que je  devienne moi aussi un grand mangemort. Surtout que cette année, Voldemort est de retour, d'après le vieux fou qui dirige l'école. Je n'aime pas plus que ça la magie noire, mais elle m'offre une puissance que j'aime bien et c'est pour ça que j'accepte de l'étudier et aussi pour que mon père m'achète un éclaire de feu, la deuxième version sortit récemment. Encore mieux que celle qu'a Potter. En pensant à lui, je frissonne. Cette année sera la dernière où il vivra, alors que moi je resterai en vie.

Les jours passent, peu vite mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Mon père m'entraîne à exécuter le doloris, me poussant de plus en plus. Lorsque que j'ai fini ses cours, je suis trop fatigué pour espérer faire mes devoirs, chose que je laisse volontiers aux elfes de maison. Ses affreuses petites créatures vertes ne sont bonnes qu'à ça, et à m'obéir, aussi.

Mais tout bascule le jour où mon père m'annonce que Voldemort vient manger le soir même. Je ne suis pas dupe, ils veulent faire de moi un mangemort. Espérant que se n'ai pas vrai, je me prépare à accueillir le seigneur des ténèbres comme il se doit.

Le repas est très bon, et personne ne parle. Il en a toujours été comme ça chez nous. Mais entre chaque plat, je le sens qui me regarde, il observe mes moindre faits et gestes, m'épis en espérant voir si je ferais ou non un mangemort digne de lui. Je ne supporte pas son regard sur moi, je tente de parler à ma mère pour détourné mon attention mais cela ne marche pas.

A la fin du repas, mon père se lève, me demandant de le suivre. Voldemort ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre dans ce qui est notre salle de torture. Je sais que mon père aime cette endroit encore plus qu'il aime son sang pur. Pour lui, c'est la preuve de son engagement envers le seigneur des ténèbres et de son envie de purifier le sang des sorciers.

Je les entends parler, ne prétend aucune attention à ce qu'ils disent. Non, je préfère regarder les instrument de torture, pensant au jour où je pourrais les appliquer sur Potter. Je sais très bien que le seigneur ne me laissera pas faire ceci, qu'il se le gardera pour lui, mais cette penser m'enchante. D'ailleurs avec un peu de chance, il me laissera Granger.

Mon père m'appelle.

L : Drago, le seigneur des ténèbres à quelques chose à te dire.

V : Je t'ai observer Drago, et tu es le digne fils de ton père. Dès ta majorité, tu entreras à mon service et en terreras tous les avantages qu'il y a à être au service du plus puissant sorcier de la planète. En attendant, j'ai une mission pour toi. Dès ta rentrer à Poudlard, je voudrais que tu contact le traître Rogue et que tu lui fasses voir qu'il ne faut jamais me trahir. Je compte sur toi, et Lucius m'a dit à quel point tu aimes le sort doloris. C'est à moi aussi un de mes préférés.

Ce que j'entends me fait peur. Pratiqué le doloris sur une grenouille, d'accord mais pas sur une personne. Et encore moins sur le professeur Rogue. C'est presque la seule personne qui me donne envie de retourner à Poudlard. Je refuse de faire ça, mais je n'ose le dire. Je reste la, sans rien dire.

L : Alors.

D : C'est une grande responsabilité, et Dumbledore risque de savoir ce que j'ai fait.

L : Dumbledore ne sera pas un problème, tu es un Malfoy, tu es mon fils.

D : Alors j'accepte père.

Je dis ça en savant que je ne le ferais pas. Dès la rentrer, j'irais voir Rogue pour lui dire ce qui se passe. Je sais qu'il m'aidera, il fait toujours ce que je lui demande car il doit beaucoup à mon père.

Mais en attendant, il faut que je rentre à Poudlard vivant et donc que je fasse croire à mon père que je vais réellement effectuer cette mission. C'était mal connaître mon père que d'espérer pouvoir l'abuser.

Trois jour après le fameux repas, mon père m'expliquait comment lancer avada kedavra, même si seul doloris aurait suffi pour la mission.

L : Drago, pourquoi n'es tu pas attentif ?

D : Je le suis père.

L : Mensonge. Tout comme tu mentais en disant au seigneur des ténèbres accepter sa mission ! Est-ce ainsi que ta mère et moi t'avons élevé, à mentir ?

D : Je suis désoler père.

Il partit, et à ce moment je compris qu'il me ferait payer chère ce qu'il considérait comme un affront. Sans réfléchir, je monta dans ma chambre et pris quelques affaires avant de partir de chez moi.

Une fois dehors, je me mets à réfléchir. Ou aller ?

Je ne peux pas aller chez un de mes amis serpentardes, car ils sont fils de mangemort et me trahirais. Rogue ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. D'un coup de baguette j'appelle le magicobus, bien que je répugne à l'idée d'employer un moyen de transport réserver au magicien de seconde zone.

En s'arrêtant, un jeune homme me demande où je veux aller. Je lui réponds chez le professeur Rogue. Non, ça ne marche pas, il faut que je donne l'adresse ou le nom de la maison. Le terrier je dis sans réfléchir, chose que je regretta très fort par la suite.

Durant le voyage, j'ai le temps de penser à mon erreur. Certes les Weasley sont des sorciers de pur-sang, mais ils sont aussi des sorciers de second rang et un ennemi de la famille. Il me déteste autant que je les hais, et me voilà partit pour passer les trois dernières semaines de mes vacances chez eux…

 Le magicobus me dépose devant le terrier alors que le soleil se lève à peine. Déjà humilier en mon intérieur par ce voyage, je me retrouve devant trois des frères Weasley, ayant à peine finie de dégnomer leur jardin. Le dégnomage à toujours été une activité que même les elfes de maison, toujours près à rendre service, évitaient de faire.

Quand ils me virent, ils prirent un air de défi et Charlie, comme Ron l'appela me dit :

C : T'es le fils de Malfoy ?

D : Oui.  J'essais de ne pas être trop arrogant.

C : Alors dégage avant que je ne t'envois voir l'himalaya.

Je sais que cette montagne est très haute, et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il dit ce qui aurait pour conséquences de me tuer.

Je commence à tourner le dos, et partir de cet enfer quand le père arrive et m'appelle.

A : Ecoute-moi bien, je viens de voir Dumbledore (probablement que sa tête est sortit du feu) et il veut qu'on te garde.

D : Comment il sait…

A : Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et ton père a alerté le ministère de ta disparition.

D : Si je retourne chez moi, il me tuera.

A : C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté, mais tu vas devoir travailler autant que les autres dans cette maison où je te renvois d'où tu viens, aide de Dumbledore ou pas.

Ce que leur père venait de dire déclencha de vives réactions chez ses enfants et sa femme. Seul Ron qui devait se douter de ce que j'ai fait me félicita de m'être opposé à Voldemort. Ce jour ne devint pas pour autant le début d'une longue amitié, bien au contraire.

A peine mes affaires posées dans un coin de la chambre de Ron, je du l'aider à nourrir les poules. Ces bêtes sont répugnantes, sale et te saute dessus dès que tu entres avec le manger. Je crois avoir passer dans ce poulailler les pires vingt minutes de ma vie.

Je crois qu'a ce moment, si je savais ce qui m'attendait encore, j'aurais été passer le reste de mes vacances chez les moldus de Potter ou Granger. Non seulement tout le monde me hait dans cette famille mais en plus ils n'ont aucune confiance en moi si bien que c'est à peine si je peux rester seul avec un autre membre de la famille.

Après le malheureux épisode des poules, Ron et moi montons dans sa chambre pour faire nos devoirs, bientôt rejoint par Charlie qui aida Ron, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'après Ron. Je ne crois pas que ce soit volontaire, je dirait plutôt que c'est par manque de temps, car malgré tout ce que je hait les Weasley, je les envie. Ils ont une vraie vie de famille, et leur maison ressemble à ce qu'une maison devrait être. Notre château est beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop calme, froid, inaccueillant pour être une vraie maison.

Après la corvée des devoirs, toujours plus ou moins fait par mes elfes de maison en temps normal, madame Weasley nous appela pour manger. Les bruit d'explosion de la chambre voisine se stoppèrent d'un seul coup pour laisser place au bruit d'escalier qu'on descend à toute vitesse. J'en déduit que les jumeaux étaient descendus manger.

Le repas fut bien meilleur que ce que j'aurais cru. Les autres ne dirent rien, j'en déduit donc que c'est un repas normal pour eux, mais digne d'un jour particulier chez nous. Sans doute que les elfes ne se forcent pas trop en cuisine. Encore eux, même si je sais qu'ils vont me manquer, il faut que j'arrête de penser à eux car il n'en existe pas dans cette maison.

Après le repas, les frères décidèrent d'aller jouer au quidditch dans un près voisin. Je prends mon livre de potion et les accompagne car ils ne veulent pas que je reste seul dans leur maison mais ne veulent pas non plus que je joue. Les jumeaux sont poursuiveurs de la première équipe, dont Ron garde les but. Dans la seconde, c'est Ginny qui tien ce rôle, et Charlie et Bill qui sont poursuiveurs. Ce dernier vient d'arriver pour deux mois de vacances chez ses parents, alors que Charlie reprend le travail à la rentrer. En pensant à ça, je me dis que je vais devoir passer toutes mes vacances dans la famille Weasley au grand complet. Heureusement pour moi que Percy le préfet en chef ne rentre que le soir. 

La partit en elle-même n'est pas génial, mais elle est plus intéressante que mon livre car pour la première fois je me rends compte combien cette ambiance familiale m'a manqué dans ma jeunesse. Il ne compte les points que pour savoir qui dégnommera le jardin le lendemain et le score est assez loin de ce qu'il devrait être : 70 à 30 devient 120 à 40 selon ce que j'ai vu.

Les jours passèrent plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru. Au bout d'une semaine je peux enfin rester dans une pièce seul et sortir de la maison sans être surveiller. Epier serait un mot plus juste en faite. En même temps que le temps passe, je m'aperçois que ma jalousie pour cette famille me donne envie de m'amuser, de devenir comme eux, moi un Malfoy. J'ai envie de parler à table, de faire du bruit lorsque je suis sur les escaliers, de dégnommer le jardin pour  pouvoir battre le record de Bill, qui avait attends dans sa folle jeunesse comme il dit lui-même le parc à quidditch. Je sais que j'en suis loin, mais j'ai fait des progrès.

D'ailleurs j'ai aussi fait mes devoirs seuls, appris à repousser les poules trop voraces et que madame Weasley est une sorcière à ne pas chercher, grâce aux jumeaux.

Je me rendis compte par la suite que sans ce passage chez les Weasley, je n'aurais jamais pu suivre le chemin de Rogue : mangemort au service de Dumbledore.

Mais je m'emballe là. Pour en arriver là, il faut savoir que mon père m'a retrouvé, à cause de Percy qui souhaitait un avancement.

Il était environ cinq heures de l'après midi et je venais de laver les vitres de la maison avec Fred, Ron et Bill. En fait, on venait de finir la bataille d'eau qui à suivie ce travail et c'est ainsi que mon père m'a vu pour la première fois depuis mon départ : Trempé de sueur et d'eau, dans des habits moldu, rigollant avec trios des frères Weasley.

Le voir-me fis un choc : je resta là, sans savoir quoi faire où dire. IL est apparemment seul, mais je sais que d'autres mangemorts viendront à son signal. Ayant compris la gravité de la situation, chacun des frères sortit sa baguette.

L : Tu ne sais plus de défendre seul ?  Je m'attendais à mieux de toi mon fils, tu m'as dessus.

D : Père, je suis…

J'ai tellement peur de lui que je n'arrive plus à parler. Voilà, maintenant vous savez qui est mon père, un homme qui ne connait que la domination par la peur. J'ai d'un seul coup et pour la première fois de ma vie honte de ce que je suis, honte d'être un Malfoy car ce nom ne signifie plus l'appartenance à une grande famille de sorcier mais celle à une famille de sorcier prête à tout pour réussir, même à sacrifier son honneur.

? : Doloris.

Je m'apprêt à recevoir le sort de plein fouet et ne tente rien pour m'y opposer, je veux mourir dignement.

Mais il ne se produit rien. Regardant autour de moi, je vois Voldemort la baguette levée, et mon père se tordant de douleur.

V : Tu m'as dessus Lucius, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas chercher ton fils.

Puis tout devient noir, Voldemort transplante, et moi avec lui. Nous nous retrouvons dans le château de mon père, avec Ron aussi.

Voldemort pris à nouveau la parole.

V : Je sais à quel point tu affectionne Rogue. Ce test n'était pas celui que ton père et toi croyez, je voulais savoir jusqu'ou tu irais pour sauver ton ami. Ta loyauté est grande, et sans faille, si tu me jure d'être loyale, tu as une place près de moi.

D : Que doit-je faire ?

Ma voie ne tremble pas, ce qui m'étonne.

V : Tu le !

Il me montre Ron.

D : Je ne connaît pas avada kedavra, Doloris !

Je vois que Voldemort est satisfait de moi et de mon esprit d'initiative. Il  nous remmena chez les Weasley et disparu.

Ron avait vu mon regard et compris la phrase implicite que je souhaitait qu'il comprenne : je veux suivre le chemin de Rogue. Comme il sait que Rogue est un espion pour Dumbledore, il ne me tenu pas rigueur du doloris et n'en parla même pas.

En rentrant du chemin de Travers, je poussa un soupir de soulagement. Personne ne m'avait vu en compagnie des Weasley, donc ma couverture auprès de Voldemort restait exploitable, et Potter avait été convaincu par Ron de mon changement de coté. Désormais nous n'étions pas amis, pas plus ennemi non plus, enfin pour ce qui concerne Potter.

Avec les Weasley, c'est différent, aucun ne se souvient de l'apparition de Voldemort dans leur jardin mais il se rappelle de mon père et son persuadé que c'est moi qui ai lancé doloris. Bien sur, au début ils avaient un peu peur, mais plus maintenant. A peine mes affaires son posé sur mon lit, j'entends Ron m'appeler :

R : Il nous manque un joueur, tu viens.

D : Avec plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sur elodie.10wanadoo.fr


End file.
